Linear position sensor systems are often utilized to monitor the movement of a mechanical component, such as a hydraulic actuator, a brake system, or a transmission. In known linear position sensor systems comprising a magnet and a position sensor, as the magnet moves in a linear direction with respect to the position sensor, the position sensor may measure a magnetic flux produced by the magnet and produce an electrical signal that varies as the position of the magnet varies.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating an output of a known linear position sensor system. FIG. 1 illustrates a magnetic flux in a first direction 102 as measured by a position sensor vs. a position of the magnet with respect to the position sensor. FIG. 1 additionally illustrates a magnetic flux in a second direction 104 as measured by a position sensor vs. the position of the magnet with respect to the position sensor. Current linear position sensor systems are only accurate in an area 105 between approximately a first zero crossing 106 of the magnetic flux in the first direction and approximately a second zero crossing 108 of the magnetic flux in the first direction where tolerances associated with ambient temperature, a geometry of a linear position sensor system, an air gap within a linear position sensor system, a material of a magnet, an angle of magnetization, and pole magnetization have minimal impact on the ability of the position sensor to detect a position of a magnet with respect to the position sensor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to produce linear position sensor systems capable of operating with greater magnet stroke lengths that are able to detect a position of the magnet in an area 110 past the first zero crossing 106 of the magnetic flux in the first direction and detect a position of the magnet in an area 112 past the second zero crossing 108 of the magnetic flux in the first direction where factors such as ambient temperature, a geometry of a linear position sensor system, an air gap within a linear position sensor system, a material of a magnet, an angle of magnetization, and pole magnetization have more significant impact on the ability of the position sensor of the linear position sensor system to detect a position of a magnet system with respect to the position sensor.